Mad World
by fourthiv
Summary: Without giving her a word in edgewise, he walked off, never looking back. Never noticing Hermione's shocked filled eyes. Never noticing her drop the little black box in her hand. Never knowing her plans for that night.


**I hope you guys enjoy my new one shot. It took me about 1 1/2 hours to do. It's been a while since I've written, but mind you, i do have a few fan fics up my sleeve that will hopefully be showing themselves soon.**

**Now for my official disclaimer.**

**I own nothing related to Harry Potter. Nothing. Ever. In fact, this plot is just taken from the newest book and twisted to what it is now. Oh, and the song is "Mad World" by Gary Jules covered from Tears For Fears, off of the Donny Darko Soundtrack. Oh and this fic is better if you actually listen to the song.

* * *

**

_All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places  
Worn out faces_

Draco walked through the halls of Hogwarts for one of the last times he ever would. It was near the end of his 6th year, and he was on a mission. Hanging his head in shame at what he was planning on doing, he just wanted to die. But, his pride and fear of Voldemort wouldn't allow it.

_Bright and early for the daily races  
Going no where  
Going no where_

Since the beginning of the year he had been seeing a wonderful girl in secret. Partially because he wanted to spite his parents and Voldemort, but mainly because he really did love her. However, he knew that would never last, not with the path he had already chosen.

As he exited the school and headed towards their hidden place, he knew that this would be the last time he would ever see her like this. The last time he would ever love.

_Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression  
No expression_

Tears began to well in his eyes because of the thoughts he had. The thought of what he was going to do, the thought of having to lose the love of his life forever. Of knowing he would never touch her again, and that after tonight the next time she saw him she would kill him.

_Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow  
No tomorrow_

When he reached the clearing, he saw she was already waiting for him.  
'my god, she is so beautiful' he thought to himself.  
This was a special night for them. It was their 5 month anniversary. So sad how the night would end. They embraced, and if anyone had witnessed this they would have seen two people so in love that nothing could get in their way. How right, yet so wrong they would be.

_And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_

Draco pulled from her embrace to look into her honey colored eyes. How he treasured these moments with her. She instantly recognized that something was very wrong with him.  
"Draco...what's wrong?"

_I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles its a very very_

Draco hung his head, once again, in shame.  
"This has to end Hermione. It can't go on. You'll never forgive me for tonight, and I just want to tell you in advance that I'm sorry. The war is coming into bloom, the full bloom of death. Because of this, because of who I am and who you are, we can no longer go on. I love you with my whole heart, and it kills me to do this. But we both know that the next time we meet will be in battle, against each other, and one of us will die."  
Without giving her a word in edgewise, he walked off, never looking back.  
Never noticing Hermione's shocked filled eyes.  
Never noticing her drop the little black box in her hand.  
Never knowing her plans for that night...

_Mad world  
Mad world_

That night the light side suffered a horrific blow. Draco was sent to kill Dumbledore. He would have done it too, if Dumbledore hadn't offered his mother and him safety from the Dark Lord. Because of that, he was forced to think about Hermione, about living a life with her, therefore he hesitated. However, due to his previous actions of letting Death Eaters in, Dumbledore was killed by none other than Snape.

_Children waiting for the day they feel good  
Happy birthday  
Happy birthday_

The supporters of Voldemort rejoiced that day, and felt deep within them that the war was nearly won. Dumbledore, the only wizard feared by Voldemort, was dead.

_And I feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen  
Sit and listen_

Soon after that night the war hit it's brink. Harry had finally discovered and destroyed the second to last Horcrux, and now the end battle was taken to the grounds of Hogwarts. Spells were cast left and right, so many bodies littered the ground. Harry was so close to reaching Voldemort, but there were so many death eaters, and so little people left on the light side.

_Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me  
No one knew me_

Hermione was fighting ferociously with multiple death eaters, and managed to stun most, even though she had to kill a few. She took all her rage about Draco and Dumbledore out on anyone who would cross her path, therefore giving her quite an advantage.

_Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson  
Look right through me  
Look right through me_

When she finally rid herself of the Death Eaters that were preoccupied with her, another came. He wasn't wearing a mask, but she couldn't see his face, at first. Finally he got close enough that she recognized who it was. It was her beloved, her one and only who broke her and left her. It was Draco.

_And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_

He slowly approached her, but did not make a move to attack. She raised her wand, tears brimming in her eyes.  
"why?" she softly asked, but recieved no responce.  
"**WHY!**" she repeated, screaming this time. "**WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO US! WHY! DUMBLEDORE OFFERED YOU SAFETY! WHY!**" she screamed after lowering her wand and pounding her fists into his chest.

_I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles its a very very_

"I had no choice Hermione...it was this...or a fate worse than death by Voldemort. I...I've lived with this decision since then, and it kills me each and every day...I'm...I'm sor-"

"**DON'T YOU DARE! DON'T YOU BLOODY DARE! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME, _MALFOY_, EVERYTHING!**" she yelled, mustering as much loathing while saying 'Malfoy' that she possibly could. It had been over 1 1/2 years since she had used his last name to his face. This action made Draco visibly cringe.

"Please, Herm - "

Rage was pounding through Hermione's body at this point. "**SCREW YOU, MALFOY,SCREW YOU! YOU CARE ABOUT NOTHING BUT YOUR OWN DAMN HIDE! YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT ME, YOU NEVER, EVER, LOVED ME!**" After her screaming fest Hermione regained a little bit of her composure. At that moment she dug out the little black box that she was going to give Draco over one year ago and tossed it to him.As he opened it, his eyes filled with shock and regret, seeing what he had left, what he had done.

"Don't you understand Draco, I was going to run away with you, be with you till the end of our days, away from all of this"  
she said, sweeping her hands over the scene that lay before them.  
"Because you meant the world to me. Now all I have left are shattered memories, and what you see before you. You told me it would be better this way, and that the next time we meet it would be here, in this battle. Well I hope you are satisfied with this, because of what you see before you, I cannot die. I cannot leave that behind for no one. That leaves me one option, and you know damn well what that is."

_Mad world  
Mad world_

As the full realization of what was happening sunk into Draco, he knew what he had to do. Slowly he closed the black box and handed it back to Hermione. Wanting to make it seem that he had attacked Hermione,he took out his wand, pointedit at a Deatheater near them, and with all the the self loathing and rage he could muster, screamed out the killing curse, instantly rendering that said person dead. He then threw his wand to his side and fell to his knees before Hermione.

Hermione knew instantly what he was doing, and almost couldn't bring herself to do it. However, she knew she had no choice.

"All I ever did was love you" she whispered to him, as she raised her wand to his chest.

Draco looked up into her beautiful honey colored eyes and said the last thing he ever would.  
"Nothing will ever make up for what I've done. I regret most things in my life, but I never regreted you. I did love you, I still do. I only wish that I could have stayed for her, that I would be there for her. I'm sorry Hermione..."

Just as he uttered her name Hermione knew that she couldn't wait any longer. She slowly closed her eyes and did the one thing she never thought she would do to the man she loved. She killed him.

_Enlarging your world  
Mad world_

The war ended bitterly for everyone. During his quest for the Horcruxes, Harry discovered that he, himself, was the last horcrux. It turned out that when Voldemort tried to kill him he was going to make that last murder his last horcrux, but because it backfired, Harry himself became that Horcrux. When Harry realized this, he knew what he had to do.

During the last encounter with Voldemort, Harry fought bravely, but inside was extremely scared. After a good 3 minutes of fighting, Harry saw his chance. Voldemort had raised his wand and had began to utter those two deadly words: "avada kedavra". At that same time Harry did too, but the aim of his wand was higher than Voldemorts. Their spells hit eachother at the same time, killing them both instantly. Harry had succeeded in killing Voldemort, but in return, had to give his own life.

Because of this, the wizarding world was in chaos. They lost their 'golden boy', Dumbledore, and many other important witches and wizards. Suprisingly every death eater was either killed or apprehended.

What no one noticed, while gathering what was left of the wizarding world, was one girls pain, one girls sorrow, that was overcome with joy to find that what was left of her so-called 'fling' was going to be okay.

* * *

**Song: 'mad world' - gary jules tears for fears cover from Donnie Darko soundtrack**

**FanFiction - FourthIV**

**oh, and for those of you who ask how the song relates to the fic, alot of it is in certain lyrics. Those would be things like "i find it hard to tell you", "i find it hard to take". Those two are obvious in the sense of Draco found it hard to tell Hermione the truth, Hermione found it hard to take what he was saying, and eventually it reversed on them both in Draco's end. Another one is "want to drown my sorrow" that applies to Draco's feelings throughout this time. The whole premise of the song "mad world" is basically what the wizarding world, and what Hermione and Draco were going through. It's a mad world to them all, especially to the core people in this story. But like I said before, listening to the song makes it better, because the music is also what helped this story along.**


End file.
